Intrusion
by Gwadael
Summary: GROS DÉLIRE : Réponse au défi de Vifdor sur HP fanfiction, dont le but était de placer une liste de mots dans un oneshot, mots du genre : un grand coca et une petite frite ou encore Mais où est PassePartout? Venez lire si ça vous tente!


Auteurs: On est deux: moi, Aella, et Silver, un super ami avec qui on se fait des délires monstres sur msn... d'où le relevage de ce défil! lol

Disclamer: Les persos de cet fic ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling... L'idée de départ, c'est un défi lancé par Vifdor, sur hpfanfiction. Silver et moi avont juste écrit notre version si on peut dire

Rating: Euh, sais pas quoi mettre moi, euh, voyons... T, parce qu'il ya des enfants qui comprendraient pas les allusions...et puis pour ne pas avoir de problèmes...

Défi d'origine: Intrusion de Vifdor

Rédigez une histoire (one shot) comprenant les mots suivants dans l'ordre de votre choix :

-une petite partie de scrabble

-ces gens sont des barbares

-je joue de l'accordéon polyphonique

-un grand coca et une petite frite

-c'est la croix rouge

-mais ou est Passe Partout?

-la vie c'est comme une boite de chocolats

-errare humanum est

-Clara Morgan

-l'art abstrait est polymorphique à plus d'un titre

-Budapest

-Lorie est ma meilleur amie.

Voilà, le tout est dit! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Intrusion

C'etait une journée d'été paisible aux alentours du Terrier. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de faire une petite partie de Scrabble allongés dans un pré, quand soudain Clara Morgan débarqua avec un grand coca et une petite frite en courant vers un bois environnant et en hurlant:

- Mais où est Passe Partout?

Et elle disparut derrière les fourrés.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, décontenancés...

- Tiens c'est la Croix Rouge, dit Hermione, naïvement. Adriana Karembeu vient de passer...

- Mais non c'est Clara Morgan! dis Ron. Tu connais pas?

- Bah non...

- ...Pfff... fit Harry. Enfin comme on dit: errare humanum est...

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a de spécial celle-là? demanda Hermione.

- Ben disons qu'elle fait... de l'art! Oui c'est ça de l'art! A la télé, c'est bien ça, la télé, hein Harry? Harry acquiesa avec un sourir de plus en plus grand.

Elle effectue des... figures abstraites! Et très artistiques... à l'aide d'autres personnes! précisa Ron.

- L'art abstrait est polymorphique à plus d'un titre, dit savament Harry. D'ailleurs comme l'avait si bien dit Forrest Gump: "La vie, c'est comme une boite de chocolats...on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber..."

- J'ai rien compris... dit Hermione

Et Harry explosa de rire, ainsi que Ron, bien qu'il ne savait pas qui était ce Forest Gump.

- Peuh! Ces gens sont des barbares! lança Hermione, rageusement.

Elle se leva et retourna au Terrier, vexée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si hilarant.

Les garcons la rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, et la trouvèrent tenant un drôle d'instrument dans les mains.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda Ron, en regardant l'étrange objet d'Hermione.

- Je joue de l'accordéon polyphonique, je le pratique depuis la semaine dernière. Il a été importé spécialement de Budapest. Fabriqué par un cerf cul-de-jatte des contrées du Nord, il retransmet très bien l'ambiance des rave parties de La Chance aux Chansons... réliqua Hermione, d'un ton ciniquement mérpisant.

- Sans doute, dit Harry mais Clara Morgan, elle, elle retransmet bien mieux d'autres sons...

Les deux amis explosèrent de rire à nouveau, sous le regard mauvais que leur lançait Hermione.

_Je comprends rien à leurs conneries..._pensa-t-elle.

Et elle en eut assez. Hermione délaissa son accordéon polyphonique et sortit pour retourner à sa partie de Scrabble, quand soudain un nain déboula hors du bois et se précipita sur une voiture garée le long du chemin. Il mis une main dans sa poche et sembla horrifié, l'air de dire _Merde! Mais où j'ai mis les clefs?_

Une voix féminine hystérique se fit alors entendre.

"Passe Partout! Attends moi!"

Et une Clara Morgan avec des feuilles et des brindilles plein les cheveux bondit hors du bois se précipitant droit sur le nain.

Passe Partout se retourna, l'air encore plus horrifié en s'appercevant qu'il s'agissait de Clara Morgan... Il fouilla plus frénétiquement encore dans ses poches, mais toujours sans succès... Voyant qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, il abandonna l'idée d'utiliser sa voiture et opta pour la fuite...

- Reviens Passe-Partout! J'ai les mêmes à la maison! Et j'ai plein d'amis très célèbres en plus! Lorie est ma meilleure amie!" cria-t-elle en renversant du coca partout et semant des frites derrière elle. Et ils disparurent tout deux derrière la colline.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, décontenancés de nouveau...

- Elle me deçoit, dit finalement Ron en faisant la moue. Je ne regarderai plus jamais ses films...euh emissions artistiques je veux dire...

- Mouais, fit Harry Tu as raison. Mais statistiquement parlant, cela devait finir ainsi. Car comme le disait si bien André Rieux...

- Oh la ferme toi,hein! lança Hermione. C'est moi qui suis l'intello ici! Aller, on retourne finir notre partie de Scrabble, et on oublie, OK?

- Bon d'accord, ça va, dit Harry, retournant à ses pions.

- C'est bien dommage quand même, dit Ron faisant de même, et regardant vers la colline. Cette intrusion avait réussi à mettre un peu de pîquant dans cet après midi. Qui sait, on aurait pu convaincre Clara de venir se faire une petite partou... partie avec nous, non?

Fin!

* * *

Voilà, j'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas du tout serieux comme fic Si jamais ça vous a plut, n' hésitez pas, et laissez une review! (même si ça ne vous a pas plut!)

Bises

Aella


End file.
